Poison Version 20
by LOTRchic
Summary: Same story with all the names in the right place. Zexion is getting beatings... will Demyx be able to save him? Zexion and Demyx as well as other KH2 character. PLease Read and Review. One shot and Song fic. No flames please.


**Hey everyone.. LOTRchic19 here. This is the reposted version of the story... I realized belatedly that I had not changed all the names in this story... Originally the story was to be about Axel, but then I changed it to Zexion. Sorry for the confusion.**

Zexion was thrown against the wall by his vicious 'lover.' He hissed as those cruel lips started devouring his neck; his hands attacking his clothing as if they were an enemy. _**Your cruel device**_

_**Your blood, like ice**_

_**One look could kill**_

_**My pain, your thrill**_

These meetings between Zexion and his 'lover' were always vicious... His 'lover' liked it that way. Zexion didn't dare complain... nor did he speak the words he desperately wanted to say.

_**I want to love you but I better not**_

_**Touch**_

_**I want to hold you but my senses**_

_**Tell me to stop**_

_**I want to kiss you but I want it too**_

_**Much **_

_**I want to taste you but your lips**_

_**Are venomous poison**_

Zexion knew that the other Organization members stared at him after he walked past them. The bruises on his face were not well hidden behind his hair and the red marks on his neck could hardly be hidden. Demyx looked at him with a mixture of pity and compassion, but Zexion didn't tell him his secret. Zexion wanted the pain, because it meant HE was paying attention to him.

_**Your poison running through my**_

_**Veins**_

_**Your poison, I dont want to**_

_**Break these chains**_

He lay spent on his bed, his cruel 'lover' laying heavily on top of him. Without a word, his lover got up and started to get dressed. "What's the hurry? There's no meeting tomorrow and there's no missions coming up either." His lover smirked.

"I don't see the point in staying. I'll come find you when I need my needs fufilled again." His lover turned to look at Zexion. "You know I love you... But you deserve these beatings... You know that." Without another word, his lover left, leaving Zexion alone and cold in his room.

_**Your mouth, so hot**_

_**Your web, Im caught**_

_**Your skin, so wet**_

_**Black lace on sweat**_

_**I hear you calling and its needles**_

_**And pins **_

"Zexion, we're all really worried about you."

"I'm fine Demyx."

"No you're not! Zexion, whoever's doing this to you... you should stop them."

"They love me...I deserve this..."

"NO YOU DON'T! Love isn't one person showing control over another." Zexion said nothing, looking into the mirror, applying ice to the latest bruise he had on his face.

_**I want to hurt you just to hear you**_

_**Screaming my name**_

_**Dont want to touch you but**_

_**Youre under my skin **_

_**I want to kiss you but your lips**_

_**Are venomous poison**_

_**Youre poison running through my veins**_

_**Youre poison, I dont wanna**_

_**Break these chains**_

_**Poison**_

Something was different this time... Maybe Demyx's words made their way into his sub-conscious. Whatever it was, when his 'lover' raised his fist to strike Zexion, he blocked it. His lover looked stunned and then snarled, "How DARE you defy me! You WILL be obiedient."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't beat me."

"Zexion, you DESERVE the beatings... you're disobiedent. You deserve them." Zexion pushed his lover off him and got dressed. Before he left the room, he turned and said,

"No, I don't."

_**One look could kill**_

_**My pain, your thrill**_

_**I want to love you but I better not**_

_**Touch **_

_**I want to hold you but my senses**_

_**Tell me to stop**_

_**I want to kiss you but I want it too**_

_**Much **_

_**I want to taste you but your lips**_

_**Are venomous poison**_

_**Youre poison running through my**_

_**Veins**_

_**Youre poison, I dont wanna**_

_**Break these chains**_

_**Poison**_

Zexion was holding Demyx in his arms after an intense bout of lovemaking. Demyx snuggled closer to Zexion, sighing with contentment. Zexion was lying awake, looking out the window. Demyx gripped Zexion's face with a gentle gesture, forcing Zexion to look at him. "I love you."

"...Yeah, ditto." Zexion then looked away from his happy lover. Once Demyx was asleep, Zexion got out of bed and went to the mirror. He touched one of his still fading scars. He winced at the memory of the beatings he took from his former lover and realized that he missed the beatings that he received... After all, they were deserved. Zexion shook his head; he was being irrational... But like poison in his veins, desire for a beating was calling to him. And regardless of Demyx's affections, he could not stop loving his former lover. He looked at Demyx's sleeping form. He shook his head, whispered, "I'm sorry," to him, and then left the room to reunite with his lover.

_**I want to love you but I better not**_

_**Touch **_

_**I want to hold you but my senses**_

_**Tell me to stop**_

_**I want to kiss you but I want it too**_

_**Much **_

He lay beside his lover, new bruises starting to form on his face; punishment after leaving his lover and defying him. His lover grabbed his face and tilted his head back, forcing Zexion to look into his cold, pitiless eyes. "Are you ever gonna defy me again Zexion?"

"No Xemnas, never again." Xemnas then placed a gentle kiss onto Zexion lips.

"You know I love you Zexion... These beatings are for your own good."

". . .I know Xemnas."

_**I want to taste you but your lips**_

_**are venomous poison yeah**_

_**Poison.**_


End file.
